


Inconsistent Geometry

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Apartments, Bi, F/M, Gay, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: A Triangle with Only One Side… Not including the bottom.For clevernotbrilliant’s love triangle challenge on HPFT.





	Inconsistent Geometry

Amazing banner by Softbun @ the dark arts

 

 

 

 

This is honestly not how I thought it would end up. I always thought it would be me fighting Baz over Agatha (among other things). But when we were in a truce, things clearly started to change.

 

In the beginning of this story—the one of my love life that is—I was just a small boy coming to Watford for the first time, and only just having found out what magic was I was quite kerfuffled. I couldn’t even grasp the basics of geometry, let alone learn to understand a whole new world.

 

The first three years or so, give or take a couple of months, I was just focused on food. I mean I know that I alway say I was obsessed with Agatha from the moment I saw her, but that’s just an overdramatized version of it. As an orphan I’d spent a long time not eating as much as I had to because there wasn’t a lot to go around (and when there was it was disgusting). So really there was no time at all to think about love. That and I was still quite young.

 

At age thirteen things changed suddenly. I wanted Agatha. I needed her. I watched her blonde hair in awe whenever she walked by me. I could smell her sweet smell for days after.

 

Baz on the other hand, I hated more and more with each passing day. He is evil! He is plotting! He wants to kill me! His hair is _too long_! If someone asked for the reasons I hated Baz, I could provide a hardbound copy five thousand pages long (the succinct version) within the hour. Actually I think there’s an alphabetical list somewhere around my room.

 

Baz looks at me now from across the apartment. “What are you thinking about, Simon?”

 

“About how crazy my love life is.”

 

Baz’s eyebrows knit together. “If you are thinking about another, know this: I will kill them very slowly and make you watch.”

 

I laugh and flick his nose. “I’m thinking about you, you strange looking dummy.”

 

Baz motions to my dragon tail, “you have that thing, and _I’m_ the strange looking dummy?”

 

I smile at Baz and ask if he wants tea. When he says ‘sure, why not?’ I get up and go to the kitchen. Mainly it’s just an excuse to return to my thought process. Think about why Baz is in our living room, and precisely why it’s _our_ living room in the first place.

 

So Agatha. Agatha was the center of my universe. When we started dating we were fifteen. I was high on every smile she gave me, so that I didn’t notice that I quickly became the center of Baz’s universe. Maybe I always was. I wouldn’t know. He mostly only talks to me to insult me. And to tell me that he loves me.

 

Once the water is boiled I pick two teas (vanilla chai for me and mint for Baz). I bring the mugs out to the living room where Baz has picked up David Copperfield. His eyes dart across the page frantically. I set his mug down on the coffee table, but he doesn’t look up. Instead he turns a page and reaches out to squeeze my hand. I guess it’s his way of saying ‘thank you’ today. Dating Baz is like being a model, you have to learn to live on crumbs.

 

He keeps reading and I stare, and I stare until I see him holding hands with Agatha in the forest before 7th year. I remember how frustrated I was.

I remember how stupid I felt.

 

And then Agatha was in love with him. I just knew. I knew because she was different. Different with me, and just plain different. And then she broke up with me. And if I wasn’t blind to Baz’s feelings before, I definitely was now. I was so angry that it clouded everything else. Including Baz.

 

And then there was the truce. If you’re destined to kill someone, make a truce and you will fall in love.

 

And then there was the kiss. The kisses. The question. The decision.

 

And now he’s sitting on our couch. _Our_ couch.

 

And I’m hopelessly in love with him. Maybe I’ve always been.

 

Wait, I’m still not sure… Do triangles have two sides, or three?

**Author's Note:**

> The line "dating Baz is like being a model, you have to learn to live on crumbs." is from E6S8 of Modern Family.


End file.
